


Information Asymmetry

by m_emerson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, But still definitely not canon compliant, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Canon Compliant, POV Clint Barton, Post-Teen Wolf (TV), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, for either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_emerson/pseuds/m_emerson
Summary: Slinking forward slowly, Clint looked around, carefully examining his surroundings. There was no alarm, no extra security of any kind. That surprised him, especially for an FBI agent. Whoever this Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski was, he was surprisingly lax about safety.----Clint Barton was sent out on a mission. An easy mission. All he had to do was get information on some upstart FBI agent who seemed to get caught up in a lot of unusual cases. It was simple, all he had to do was break in and go through his stuff. However, he wasn't exactly prepared for Stiles.





	Information Asymmetry

"Almost there," Clint thought as he jiggled the lockpick. "Almost there." And with a click, a twist, and a push the door was open. Warily, he crept inside. It had been a while since he had done this type of job. It had been before this. Before Agent Clint Barton, and even before Ranger Clint Barton. It had been back when this was his ticket to a hot meal and hunger gnawed at his stomach. SHIELD had other uses for his talents, but this was familiar, and so he subconsciously shifted from the confident agent to the practiced thief.  
  
Slinking forward slowly, he looked around, carefully examining his surroundings. There was no alarm, no extra security of any kind. That surprised him, especially for an FBI agent. Whoever this Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski was, he was surprisingly lax about safety. Either way, that just made his job easier. He closed the door and took a calming breath. "This might not be your usual mission, but you can do it. It'll be easy, and you can work your way back up to the regular stuff," he told himself while making an aborted motion for his missing bow. Then, he moved to the bedroom and began his search. Everything would be fine.  
  
After having found nothing of note in the bedroom, he walked back into the living area where he promptly saw his target. Sitting down on his couch. Calmly looking at him.  
  
"So who are you, and who do you work for?" Stilinski questioned, in much the same way one might ask about the weather.  
  
His mind frozen with shock, Clint dumbly responded: "how did you get in?" Mentally, he berated himself. Clearly, he was rusty after so long off of active duty.  
  
"Come on dude. Isn't that my line? Afterall, it's my apartment you broke into," Stilinksi responded, raising his hand and jingling a set of keys for effect. "Which brings us back to the question. Or questions. Who are you and who do you work for?"  
  
"No, but really. How did you get in without me noticing? In fact, what are you doing back at all? How did you know I was here?"  
  
With that, the other man shot him a slightly disappointed look. "Come on man. You broke into my apartment. Did you really think I wouldn't have defenses? I knew you were here from the moment you stepped inside. You didn't come here by accident, this isn't just some place you happened to rob. You came here for me. So either, you don't know anything about who I am, or you're going to tell me who was stupid enough to break into the Hale-McCall pack emissary's apartment."  
  
Clint took a moment to process that. There was definitely more than a hint of threat on that ending, and Stilinski seemed oddly assured for someone facing an intruder while unarmed. Also, something strange was going on here. Something he hadn't been briefed on. Hale and McCall were known associates, but he didn't know about packs and emissaries. And what was that about defenses? Somehow, it seemed like Stilinski knew this wasn't a run of the mill robbery, so that ship had probably sailed. Either way, it seemed to make the most sense to play along, maybe that way he'd get some information. Accordingly, he cast his mind back to the mission briefing.  
  
"Of course, we know who you are Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Or maybe I should call you Stiles? 29 and a special agent at the FBI. On good terms with your fellow agents. Other close associates include Derek Hale, Scott McCall, and Lydia Martin among others. Going back a bit further, we get to your incredibly colorful high school career. Serial killers, dead bodies, explosives, and how could we forget your stint in a psychiatric hospital. You have made a name for yourself solving cases that have unusual connections and interesting evidence, which has brought you to our attention. I could go on, but I'm pretty sure you could say we know a bit about you."  
  
That should shock him and put him on the defensive, or so he hoped. Natasha was so much better at this kind of thing. The quiet intimidation, the calm demeanor, the all-knowing attitude. Still, he could pull it off when he had to.  
  
Or maybe not. Stilinski burst out laughing, tension Clint hadn't noticed before leaking out of his body. After calming down, he said "You really are clueless, aren't you. First of all, call me Stiles. Never say that monstrosity again. Ever. Second, it's clear that you have no idea what's going on here. Either way, you're definitely government. You're here about the FBI, so probably the US government and not a foreign power. Not FBI, or you would've gotten a warrant. Not CIA, I've had some contact with them, although under a different name of course, and this isn't their style, and the NSA wouldn't have sent an actual human being. No, I'm going to guess that you are SHIELD."  
  
Blinked at the barrage of information. Why wasn't the CIA in his file? Scratch that, the general public wasn't aware of SHIELD, even after New York. It wasn't even common knowledge inside the FBI or DOJ. Why did Stiles Stilinski know anything about SHIELD? But before he could even begin to answer his own question, the other man continued. "Look, dude. It's all good. This has just been a simple misunderstanding. I'm just going to let you go." And just like that Clint was herded out of the apartment and found himself standing on the landing in. Stilinski made a move to close the door paused and looked back.  
  
"Before you go, I have a couple last thing to say. First, it's clear that you were involved with New York. You went up against something you couldn't understand, and it took control of you. And now, the guilt clings to you, even I can see that. But man, one possessee to another, it wasn't your fault. I know you don't believe it right now, I sure as hell didn't at this stage, but keep telling yourself until you do. You think I don't understand, but you might be surprised. Second, tell Fury that if he ever gets that far out of his depth again, he better call me. Until then, he better get out of my way because one agent is an annoying coincidence, but two isn't nearly as cute." And with that, the door closed.  
  
"What the fuck," Clint thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the first in a series of one shots. I have ideas about how it would go if I continued it, but we'll see.


End file.
